Convertible vehicles are enjoying increasing popularity. When vehicles have a short rear end, a small clearance width results between the tensioning bow of the convertible top, which tensioning bow downwardly tensions the rear side of the convertible top, and the loading edge of the trunk space. At best, this small clearance width, which will be designated as the loading dimension (L206), is acceptable for an opened convertible top, when the convertible top, which is opened and mostly stowed in the trunk, severely reduces the volume of the trunk space. When the convertible top is closed, however the reduced loading dimension is very disadvantageous, because the capacity of the trunk space is then barely limited by the convertible top and can also accommodate larger objects.
In German Utility Model DE 94 19 035 U1, it is proposed to attach the rear side of the convertible top directly to the rear trunk lid, so that, upon opening the rear trunk lid, at least the rearward portion of the convertible top is correspondingly opened therewith, and the loading dimension is not compromised by the convertible top. A peculiarity of this proposal consists in that the opened convertible top lays on the rear trunk lid and must, as a whole, follow an opening of the rear trunk lid, whereby the convertible top kinematics are restricted.